Who You Gonna Believe Me or Your Own Eyes
by cendella
Summary: Dean and Cassie explore their relationship beginning during Route 666 and onward.
1. The End of the Road

**I do not own Supernatural.**

Who Are You Gonna Believe; Me or Your Own Eyes

Chapter 1: The End of the Road

The Impala roared to a dead stop directly in front of the Robinson homestead. His foot still on the brake, he hesitated before he decided to turn off the engine. Without even changing direction to confirm, he knew that Sammy was glaring as him with expectant eyes.

Sam had hounded him the entire ride back about Cassie, and what he hoped Dean would do about the situation. Dean remained stoic as he was bombarded with questions, none of which he would answer.

"Dean. You can't just leave without telling her how you feel. I mean…"

"Sammy, just give it a rest, huh. Look, let's face facts. Cassie and I were just never meant to be."

"Well that's a load of crap."

Dean glared at him.

"You can pretend all you want, but I know you. You're still in love with her and from what I can see; she's still in love with you too."

"C'mon. Let's go."

Dean exited the vehicle, Sam at his heels as they bounded up the steps and knocked on the front door.

To his delight, Cassie opened the door immediately, almost as if she had been sitting sentry all this time, awaiting their return.

"Dean…"

Dean loved when she said his name that way. It always made his stomach do a little flip.

"…is it over?"

"Yeah. It's done."

He and Cassie stared at each other, unsure of what to say next. Dean was glad that he had helped to defeat the ghost which had terrorized her family and friends, but somewhere deep in his heart, he'd wished there was reason for him to stay longer. Saying that they were done meant it was time for he and Sam to go.

Sam cleared his throat and broke the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry guys. Come in and have a seat. I can make some coffee or tea?"

"Do you have anything stronger?" Dean asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Dean watched as she walked away, his mind already thinking dirty thoughts.

He remembered the first time he and Cassie made love. Made love… he rarely used that term, but for some reason, it always felt right in any context when thinking of her.

Eyes glazed over, Sam elbowed him in the ribs.

"So, are you going to say something or not?"

"Not."

"Dean…"

"Enough. Would you just give it a rest Sammy?"

Dean lowered his voice to a gruff whisper. "Look, Sammy. This isn't happening okay. So leave it be."

Cassie came back in with three beers in hand and sat opposite Dean, her eyes never leaving his.

"So, tell me about it."

They relayed the entire story, leaving nothing out. At this point, Cassie was well versed about what they did, even though it still left her reeling.

"Does that mean you have to leave?" She asked hurriedly, her voice raising an entire octave.

Sam started to respond, "No, we can stay a coup…" but Dean cut him off.

"Yeah, we have to leave tomorrow."

"Oh."

Dean could see the sadness in her eyes, which made him feel all the worse about lying. But he couldn't stay. The pain of pretending they were in a real relationship would be too much for him to bare.

Sam wasn't about to let him off the hook that easily thought and piped up. "But he can stay tonight."

"Wha…"

Cheesy smile in place, Sam all but sealed his fate. "How about you come get your bag and I'll head back to the motel."

Mouth agape it appeared to Dean the decision to stay the night had been made for the both of them.

His bag retrieved, Dean followed Cassie upstairs to her bedroom. His eyes never leaving her slender form.

"I'll make you some dinner while you take a shower."

He was filthy and he was hungry; how could he turn it down. "Thanks."

Dean tossed his duffle in the corner of her now familiar bedroom, kicked off his boots and peeled his shirt, pants, underwear and socks from his body.

Cassie had an adjoining bathroom so he didn't have to worry about traipsing around the halls worrying that her mother might catch a glimpse.

Dean turned the shower on to as hot as he could stand and let the steam build up before stepping under the forceful spray. He could feel his muscles relax immediately. Standing there, he wondered how long he could continue on this path. Never having a home to call his own or a family to share a life with. He was in the fight until they found and killed Yellow Eyes, but what after that. Could he do like Sammy says he would and quit the life? Would his dad follow them if their major goal was completed? Probably not. And truthfully, Dean would be by his fathers side until the end. So where did that leave him?

His thoughts were interrupted by Cassie who'd called out to him in concern. He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing in the shower, but it had to have been quite some time for her to have checked on him.

Stepping out the shower he found two fresh towels waiting for him. He wrapped one around his waist and dried his hair with the other. He opened the bathroom door to see Cassie standing on the opposite side of her bed. The room was dark, the curtains were drawn but there was a gap which allowed light from the moon to shine through. He could see her silhouette as she side stepped to reveal herself fully. She wore nothing but a bra and a pair of boy-style boxer briefs, and he thought she looked so irresistibly cute.

In unison they moved as Dean crossed to her side and sat on the edge of the bed. Cassie approached and embraced him as he placed his head on her belly. Hugging her tightly, he could smell the perfume she'd worn as it lingered after a long day.

Cassie then bent her head. Licking the curvature of his lobe, he closed his eyes and shuddered inherently. He wanted her so badly. Memories once again flooded him of their times together before and how she was able to play him like a fiddle; something he'd never admit to.

Lowering her mouth to his, she placed numerous delicate kisses on his perfectly pouty pink lips. Dean grew harder, his dick pressing against the cotton material, it was difficult not to see the impression as it rose. Then the kisses grew deeper. Tongues exploring each other. Teeth gnashing and grinding against one another. They didn't need much to get in the mood. As Cassie had expressed the other day; they were good at this. Whenever they were together, they went hard at each other, like they were going to war. This time was no different.

Dean didn't want to waste anymore time as tonight was all they had. Removing his towel, he lifted her and laid her on the plush flowery comforter she had on the bed. Placing his mouth on her collarbone, he bit and licked like she liked, electing moans of pleasure. Distracting her, he then smoothly entered her and began pumping steadily, his breathing harsh in her ear, he whispered to her seductively.

"You feel so good. You are so wet. I can't wait to taste you."

And Cassie was just as vocal in return. "Your cock is so hard. I want you to fill me up. I love when your are inside me. Fuck me harder Dean, harder."

Dean lifted off of her and hovered. Staring deep in her eyes, the sweat dripped from his brow. And without waiting for the go ahead, he slowly slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Oh, Dean. I love it when you touch me there."

Cassie reached down and took his hand then place the fingers in her mouth. She suckled the juices from her pussy and Dean groaned in sheer delight. It was all he needed to push him further.

He crawled down and spread Cassie's legs wide. Lowering his head, he began to lick her plump lower lips. Yum. She tasted like the sweetest honey to him. His brown sugar. She was without a doubt, the best he'd ever had. And there he stayed. Sucking, lapping, nipping, until she could take not more. She begged him to stop, but he wouldn't. He wanted her to explode over him, and that she did.

Though she was spent, she rolled Dean on his back and climbed on top of him and rode him until he came. And they continued that way throughout the night.

Afterward, she lay cuddled in his arms; safe in his embrace.

Dean didn't want to say the next few words, but it was getting time for him to leave. "I need to get ready. I have to go meet Sam."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me either, but we have work to do and we have to find my Dad."

Cassie knew there was no point in arguing the fact that he wasn't required to follow his dad around until the end of time. So she just stuck to lighter fair.

Of course there were things they intentionally ignored. Their aforementioned suitors they'd entertained while they were apart. What they would do once they parted. If they'd even try to maintain a relationship. They wanted to be sweet to each other right now; it was not the time for arguments.

"Dean, I wish you could stay with me one more night."

"If I could I would stay with you forever."

And when it was time to go and Dean met up with Sam, they whispered empty promises to each other, they knew they wanted to keep, but probably wouldn't.

After what they assumed was their final kiss, Dean reluctantly crawled into the passenger side, waved his goodbye and tilted his head back. Her scent and taste still lingering on his lips and on his mind.

_**Next - Chapter 2: Memories**_


	2. Memories

**I do not own Supernatural. **

Who Are You Gonna Believe; Me or Your Own Eyes

Chapter 2: Memories

_My eyes are tempted by the smile of an angel, and your lips whisper secrets of forbidden love. _

_-Natasha Harvey_

As Cassie lay sleeping in his arms, Dean thought back to their first meeting and the circumstances which brought them to this point.

Dean thumbed through the musty pages of the decades old volumes of religious texts that lay stacked on the table. Periodically, he'd make a few notes of facts he found interesting, but wasn't necessarily sure was important. His dad had regulated this mundane task to him while he was away as John had hit a dean end in the search for yellow eyes who was supposedly in the area. In search of more clues as to the demons whereabouts, he headed out to meet a fellow band of hunters who'd come across the demon not long ago. They'd made a deal with John in an exchange for information. If he'd be willing to help them deal wait a pack of wolves, they'd give him all he needed to know to help with his problem. It wasn't typical of the hunter code, but not everyone was on the up and up. Dean had told his father he'd be up for riding with him, but was rebuffed, and thats how he ended up in the library. His father would be gone for a few weeks and as always, expected Dean to heed his orders. So ever the good son, Dean did what he was told and got up early that morning to being his investigation.

Rubbing his eyes, he allowed a stifled yawn to pass his lips. He peered up at the windows which sat high up on the wall, and was surprised to see that the sun had gone down. Even though it was late in the evening, the library still contained many patrons. Actually, it wasn't all that much of a shock as he was in a college town and it was finals week. Dozens of students amassed at the various tables, some elbow to elbow, all except him of course. Anytime someone attempted to make a spot for themselves in one of the three seats that surrounded him, they'd be met with one of his icy glares which transmitted that he wished to be left alone. Of course, as soon as they'd turn and walk away, he'd smirk to himself. He liked ribbing people. It was something he missed doing now that Sammy was gone and it was at times like these that he thought of him most.

Sam entered college two years ago in an attempt to lead a normal life. Dean had always hoped that it would be the three of them; John, Sammy and him, fighting the good fight for years to come. But sadly, that wasn't the case. As Sam got older, he became more vocal about the actions of their father which always lead to an argument and Dean somewhere in the middle playing referee. When Sam told John he was leaving to attend school, the resulting blowup was catastrophic. The result being years of silence between father and son, with Dean left to be the mediator. Over the last few months, Dean had barely spoken to his brother. He was more involved than ever in their fathers work and didn't need any outside distractions to cloud his judgment. When Sammy decided to leave the family business, he didn't just leave John, he left Dean too. Dean had taken care of Sammy all his life and was more like a father to him then their own dad was. He knew Sam like the back of his hand and always thought they'd be inseparable. Really, if he were being honest, it was more than just that. Over the last year, Dean had developed feelings of resentment. Why did Sam get to be the one who left? No, he wasn't smart like Sam, or had the prospect of a bright future. It wasn't like he was looking for a way out, but he deserved some happiness too, didn't he? Honestly, maybe he was a bit jealous. Dean was supposed to be the strong one. The one who was able to take it on the chin. But it was Sam who stood up to their father and ultimately, the one who had chosen his own path.

Eyes blurred, he leaned closer to the text only to realize he'd read the current paragraph multiple times already. Frustrated, he slammed the book shut, electing an echo which rang though out the somber scene. Self-conscious, he glanced around the room and took notice of all the faces of annoyance form the students as he broke their concentration, and that's when he saw her.

Facing him, sitting a mere three tables away was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen; who happened to be staring right back at him. Even from this distance, he could see her flush at being caught as she immediately averted her eyes, but continued to steal glances. This he was sure of because he never took his eyes off of her. Large brown eyes, smooth cocoa skin, her fleshly lips parted slightly, and a mass of bouncy brownish-black curls that gave him a strongest urge to run his fingers through.

Who ever this mystery woman was, he had to act fast as she gathered her material and got up form the table.

Dean quickly stacked his pile of books so that he could head off in hot pursuit. He didn't know why, but he couldn't let her leave without saying something. Averting his eyes for only a moment, he looked back up to see she was gone.

Dismayed, he had the oddest feeling strike him; he was rarely the one who chased women down.

* * *

><p>The next day Dean took up location in his now usual spot. The library was buzzing once again as dozens of students took refuge in the row upon rows of reading materials. As noisy as it was, Dean couldn't concentrate, but it was for another reason. He was hoping to see her again today.<p>

Periodically he scanned the area for her. Trying to keep himself busy so he wouldn't drive himself crazy, he delved back into the lore on demons. Thats when something told him to look up and to his delight, there she was again. Traipsing through the aisles, Dean followed her, but made sure to stay against the opposite stack of books so as not to scare her away. When she'd pull a book, he'd pull one and pretend to be reading as he quickly checked her out. He did this for several minutes, then like a flash, she was gone again.

Quickly he turned, but was unable to place her location. Then there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me."

Her turned to look at her and all he could focus on was her doe-eyed expression.

"Are you following me?"

"What? No. What? I was just looking for this book."

"This book?"

She grabbed the book from his hand and read the title aloud. "The Complete Guide to Pregnancy A to Z."

An embarrassed smirk traversed his features. He couldn't even speak. A rarity to say the least.

Thankfully she smiled back at him, easing the tension in the process.

"Uhm. Yeah. Hi." God, why was he so nervous. He was never nervous around women.

"Hi."

"I'm Dean."

"Cassie."

Dean reached out his hand to take hers and was pulsed by an unusual feeling. A sensation that crested over his body. A sensation which must have affected her as well as they stood in a trance like silence.

Cassie was the first to break the spell. "So, whaddya want?"

"Oh yeah. I just wanted to say," Dean swallowed hard. He felt like such a fool. "never mind."

"Wait," she obviously wanted to continue the conversation. "you don't go to school here, do you?"

Bristled, he was sure she could see it all over his face that she'd insulted him. His resulting response was terse.

"Why would you ask me that?"

She'd hurt his feelings, "No, that's not what I meant. I just mean… If you went here, I'm sure I'd have seen you before."

Happy to have misinterpreted, his demeanor relaxed.

And so they stood there talking in that one spot for what felt like hours until Dean got up the nerve to ask her out.

"Cassie, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

He could tell she was teasing him as she viewed him quizzically; a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised high.

Feeding off of her, Dean felt his confidence once again. "C'mon, you know you wanna say yes."

Then he blessed her with one of his mega watt smiles and that was all it took to coax her into agreeing to see him on Friday night.

* * *

><p>Dressed in his usual attire, Dean and Cassie agreed to meet a The Peach Pit, one of the popular college spots on campus. It looked like any other establishment Dean may frequent on the days he had on when he was scoping out some tail. This one in particular had a more studious crowd. The restaurant, bar, club came complete with available with a myriad of scantily clad women; all the things Dean loved. But it also had arrogant cocky preppy college guys and all the current pop music one could stand to hear; all the things he hated.<p>

They settled on a table near the back so they could at least talk without screaming at each other.

Dean ordered his usual burger, fries and beer. When Cassie selected the same, he heart skipped a beat. No salad eaters here; a woman after his own heart.

"So Dean, tell me about yourself."

Dean never liked this part of the conversation. Usually, he'd have steered the conversation toward them. Most of the women he _dated _were vain. He'd let them talk themselves up while Dean spent the time imaging what they'd be like in bed. Most of the time all he heard was waa, waa, waa. It was usually like listening to adults talk as if they were in a Charlie Brown cartoon.

But Cassie genuinely seemed to want to know about him. Whatever he did, he couldn't tell the truth; she'd go running for the hills. So, he went with one of them many lies he'd been telling over the years. His father was a speciality automotive technician; if that even existed, and he worked alongside him as they traveled the country. He had a younger brother in college; which was true, but he glossed over how their relationship was strained.

"What does you mom do while you guys are traveling?"

"Uh, my mother died when I was a kid."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… "

"No, it's okay. It happened a long time ago."

Dean needed to change the subject quick. He wasn't about to lie about or tell how she died. "so, what about you?"

"Me? Well… "

Dean listened intently as she reveled her story. She was originally from Ohio and was finishing up her second to last semester of college, hence all the last minute studying in the library for finals. She was an only child, her father sold cars and her mother was a teacher.

Dean really to care to pay attention as she spoke. To his own surprise, not only did he like what he heard, he realized his ultimate goal was not to bed her immediately. He really wanted to get to know Cassie Robinson.

"Dance with me."

Her request startled him. It wasn't really a question, but more of an order. "This isn't my kind of music."

Cassie stood and held out her hand. She obviously was not taking no for an answer.

As they made their way through the crowd, Dean he couldn't help but eye her form. Her swanlike neck. Her sinewy arms. Her small concave waist, and ended at the gentle slope of her backside. He wondered what it would feel like to get in her jeans. He was definitely enjoying the view.

Dean was apprehensive about being the center of attention. He never liked standing out in the crowd. He didn't even like being the center of attention at birthday parties; not that he'd had many of those. But for some reason, he allowed Cassie to take control and lead him to the middle of the dance floor. The only thing that dismayed him was the choice of music they were playing. Pop had never been one of his favorites. Just then, as if his prayers had been answered, the music changed to something slow and sexy. Cassie pressed her body up against his, not hard, but just enough so the impression of her semi-hard nipples could be felt through his t-shirt.

God, she felt so good in his arms.

They danced that way for the next two songs. Thankful she allowed his hands to roam over her back as she placed her head against his firm chest. Dean had tried to move his hands lower so that they rested on her ass, but she quickly grasped his hands and slid them back to around her waist. It didn't appear she was angry because she stayed in her same spot. She was just letting him know that it was too soon to make a move.

After spending time on the dance floor, they finished their dinner, had another drink and talked until the place shut down.

Dean followed her home in his car and walked her to the dorm entrance. He recalled earlier how she halted his attempt to feel her up, but chanced leaning in for a kiss, only to be rebuffed.

"I don't kiss on the first date."

Which surely meant she wasn't doing the other thing either, he thought.

"Okay. So does that mean they'll be a second?"

She didn't answer but smiled a wicked smile at him.

This was a new one for Dean. Right about now, he'd usually be balls deep in his female du jour of the evening. But, he wasn't upset that she'd turned him down. On the contrary, he thought it a challenge.

"So, can I see you again tomorrow?"

She pondered his request. "I'd like that. Goodnight Dean."

Then she briskly turned and headed inside.

From that point on, things started escalating quickly; maybe too quickly for his liking but he couldn't control himself.

Dean wasn't used to wining and dining his dates. It was more like beer-ing and hamburger-ing them and that was usually all it took to get what he wanted. But Cassie was different. He wanted to slow time down when he was with her. He often found himself sneaking peeks at his watch, not because he dreaded the time with her, but because he longed for each minute to linger. During the last three days, they'd met for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and now they were completing the cycle again. They were out on their fifth date of the last week.

As they sat contemplating their food, Dean made a silent wish. He wanted Cassie to ask him home tonight. For whatever reason, it didn't feel right to use some cheesy pickup line on her. Dean had never laughed so hard nor fought so intensely with any other woman. And as if almost by osmosis, when they got to her dorm this time, his prayers had been answered.

"Do you wanna come up?"

She didn't have to ask him twice. And what a beautiful night it was.

From then on, for the next few months, wherever he and his fathers work took them, he would always find his way back to Ohio and to Cassie. He would spend whatever time he could with her which typically ended up being a few days at a time.

Cassie stirred in his arms as he lay awake remembering the times they'd had together all those years ago. And if he had the chance for one more wish, it would be that Cassie was his forever more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 3: No Ordinary Love<strong>_


	3. No Ordinary Love

**I do not own Supernatural. **

Who Are You Gonna Believe; Me or Your Own Eyes

Chapter 3: No Ordinary Love

Cassie barely listened as she strolled the campus halls with her girlfriends that Friday afternoon. Her mind was miles away at the moment. Their day had just commenced and she was on her way out to meet up with Dean.

Dean had arrived back in town early that morning and to her delight, the first thing he'd done after checking into his motel was to ring Cassie up and let her know that he'd returned.

Cassie was over the moon that she would be seeing her boyfriend again. She had missed him so much over the last few weeks and was pleasantly surprised when she'd gotten the unexpected call. By now, she was used to the erratic schedule that he kept, and for the moment she was willing to put up with the inconvenience. Actually, if it had not been for the fact that she had a major test that afternoon, she would have blown the whole day off just to be with him.

"Cassie? Cassie!"

"Um, what?"

"Did you hear anything I just said."

"Uhm, yeah. Sure."

Cassie did a poor job of convincing her friend Hanna that she had heard a single word she'd said.

"It's that Dean guy isn't it?"

Her features lit up. "He's meeting me after class."

"Jeez, Cassie. He has really got you sprung. What's so special about this guy anyway?"

And thats when Cassie spotted him through the crowd. They'd just reached the outer door and she could see Dean as he leaned up against Baby.

He was dressed in his usual attire; t-shirt, gingham over shirt, leather jacket, blue jeans and work boots.

Jesus fucking Christ he looked sexy.

And when he spotted her, a huge smile spread across his face. His candy apple green eyes reflecting in the sun. Just looking at those eyes always sent a chill down her spine.

"Oh. My. God, Cassie. Is that him?" Sallie inquired.

"Yeah." Cassie was embarrassed to admit that she actually swooned.

"Cassie, he is…"

Tongue perched at the corner of her mouth, she could almost taste him. "Yes, I know."

Cassie quickened her pace and as she reached him, fell into his embrace.

Dean placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He had no right to be this possessive; they'd never professed their love, but nonetheless, he wanted to show the world she was with him.

Cassie wrapped her arms around his waist and buried herself against his firm chest. She shivered slightly when he encased her in his jacket, but it wasn't from the cold.

Their lips meeting, he kissed her passionately, a sure sign that he had missed her as much as she did him.

Reluctantly, she broke their bond, aware that her friends eyes were upon them and were patiently waiting to be introduced.

"Dean, this is Hanna and Sallie, my roommates and two closest friends."

Dean opened his mouth to speak and Cassie waited for the husky voice that always managed to make her quiver; in a good way.

"Nice to meet you, ladies."

In unison, Hanna and Sallie managed to mutter an incoherent hello.

Yet more women to fall under his spell.

"Well, I'd hate to be rude, but I haven't seen Cassie in more than a week…"

Sallie managed to speak, "We understand."

And with a swift goodbye, Cassie and Dean were off.

Arriving at Dean's home away from home; wherever that was, Cassie followed him inside his motel room and cringed inherently at the decor she was met with.

Dean could see the mild disgust on her face and straightaway he went on the defensive.

"I know, it's not the Ritz, but…"

"Dean, that's not what I was thinking or meant to infer. It's just I never seen 70's decor live and in person. The shag carpeting, the disco ball, the patchwork colors…"

She relaxed her expression realizing how silly she was being which in turn calmed him.

"I was just trying to imagine what you would look like in platform shoes and a suit with a butterfly collar."

"That, you wouldn't have to imagine. I picture myself more the Starsky and Hutch type than the Huggy Bear type."

She howled with laughter not only for the visual, but because she'd even gotten the reference. Hey, her parents watched a lot of old t.v. shows.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower and then I thought maybe we could head out to a movie and grab some dinner."

Cassie was hoping part of the evening included him taking her to bed and ravaging her body. "That sounds great."

Showing no modesty in her presence, Dean began removing his clothes in preparation for the long hot shower he so desperately needed and had longed for, for the last two days.

Cassie watched him intently, taking note of how his muscles flexed when he stripped off his shirt, pants and underwear.

His back; sculpted. His shoulders; strong. His arms; defined. His thighs; toned. His calves; muscular. His ass; tight. She swore she could even feel a little drool dribble down her chin.

Cassie stirred in her seat just thinking of all the things she wanted him to do to her. She could feel the moistness between her legs in anticipation of the evening ahead. She watched Dean as he headed off for the shower and a great impulse overtook her once she heard the water turn on.

Hurriedly removing her own clothes, she tiptoed across the room with the intent of creeping up on him to join him under the hot steaming spray.

She should have know better that she couldn't trick him as he lay wait just behind the bathroom door and grabbed her round the waist, electing a yelp of surprise.

"Now, you should know better than to try and sneak up on me."

Cassie giggled like a school girl as he playfully tickled her sides.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll never try to do it again."

"Yeah."

Dean continued to torture her sides.

"Okay, Uncle. Uncle."

But instead of releasing her, Dean spun her round and picked her up in his arms.

"You're not gonna get off that easy. Tonight, you're mine. Now come on. Let's get this evening started off right."

Cassie climbed into the shower with him and they took their time as they washed each other. Taking care to memorize each inch of his body, Cassie allowed her soapy hands to glide over him. And while it was to difficult for them to actually engage in sex in the slippery stall, that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy the time while in there.

First, Cassie fell to her knees and took him in her mouth. Her hands squeezing his firm buttocks, she allowed her tongue and lips to express all she felt for him. When he placed his hands on her head, urging her to move faster, she wholeheartedly obliged.

Cassie was quite skilled at pleasing Dean; not that she'd had much experience with other guys, she just knew what he liked. They'd been together for a few months now, and even though they didn't get to see each other as often as they liked, when they were together, it was magical.

Dean moaned unabashedly as Cassie's tongue swirled around his member. She knew it wouldn't be long before he came so she quickened her pace. She wanted to make sure he was satisfied. Soon after, she could feel his body tense and the rush of his seed as it spilled down her throat.

And not long after she'd finished him off, he let her know it was time for him to return the favor.

Immediately, he dropped to his knees and took her. Not forgetting how she'd tried to sneak up on him, he teased her mercilessly as he tongued her clit.

"Um, is this it?"

"No." She tittered.

"What about here?"

"No." She answered once again, unable to control the fit of laughter that overtook her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it is."

Deans head appeared from beneath the rushing spray. Glistening as her juices covered his mouth. "It's got to be; unless you're lying to me."

Cassie recoiled and shrank from his touch; her clit already swollen as he dove in for more. She bit down on her lip and winced as droplets of blood trickled into her mouth.

What were once giggles now turned into an open mouth, labored pant. What he did to her felt so good, she'd wished it could go on and on. But not unlike him, it didn't take long before she'd lost all control and she let go.

Both now utterly gratified, they lathered up and washed each other off again.

With just towels wrapped around their bodies they lay down for a moment on the comforter and soon after, Dean fell fast asleep, cuddled safely in her arms.

Cassie thought about where they were in their relationship; if she could call it that. There was still so much she didn't know about her mystery man. The man she hoped would be in her future that still left her doubtful.

For instance, this work that he did with his father. She still didn't completely understand what they did. Dean said his father was a freelance mechanic as he called it. Working on specialty projects for commission and he was his aide. It all sounded fishy to Cassie and she didn't think they were doing anything illegal so she left it alone.

Then their was the mysterious instance around his mothers death. She knew it was personal and he wasn't obligated to talk about it but there was something behind his eyes when he told her about the fire that claimed her life. For some reason, she felt she wasn't getting the whole story.

His brother Sam, who declined to follow along in the family business vexed her. When Dean spoke of him, his eyes lit up. She knew they had a unique bond and Dean did share with her how Sammy; as he called him, had disappointed their father because he'd chosen a different path. That part did appear odd to her. How could a father be upset that his son had chosen college over a career roving the states? She surmised that Dean was more than a brother to him and that is what saddened him most. That he was apart from his brother. Little did she know how special a relationship they had.

Finally, there was his dad John. The biggest piece of the puzzle. Cassie had overheard him on the phone one time with his father and the conversation struck her as bizarre to say the least. It wasn't like a son talking to his dad, but more like a private being barked orders from his drill sergeant. She did know this for sure, Dean respected his father. She also knew that his family meant everything to him and she was wise enough to know that she should not interfere. When it was time for her to know, he would tell her.

All of these reasons and more did leave her concerned. Sure, they'd had their rough patches. The long periods of time they were apart. The arguments on a variety of subjects to include why he'd always leave at the drop of a dime, his authoritative nature, or why he felt she needed protection; but from what he wouldn't say. But what couple didn't fight. And frankly, she'd done fine protecting herself for this long, why should she be worried now.

Then there was the part that scared her most. He always seemed to be on alert. Whenever they'd go anywhere, he scan the area carefully; he didn't think she'd noticed. And he didn't appear to sleep very much. She'd imagined he'd get maybe three to four hours a night; if that.

But then, there were the good times. They made each other laugh. She'd never been so happy as when they laughed together. They'd had their own private jokes. She loved his laugh. When he did, his entire body laughed. It was the cutest thing.

Then the love making. It was the best she'd ever his personality out of the bedroom was pensive, confident and headstrong, in bed, he was generous, gentle and attentive. He always made sure that she was satisfied before any of their sessions ended. Now whether that be making sure she came or assuring that he'd attended to all of her desires, he wouldn't stop until she begged him. Oh, he never was forceful or hurt her; just the opposite. If she had to rate him on a scale of 1 to 10, he would be off the charts.

Cassie often wanted to ask him to make a home here, get an apartment, maybe something they could share after she graduated. She knew he didn't have a lot of money; his possessions seemed few. The most precious thing he owned was Baby, and he cherished her just as if it were his lover. Sometimes she even got a bit jealous. But deep down she knew, it was only because he didn't have a lot and in her heart she felt if it came down to it, he would choose her.

With her he was patient, giving and a good listener. And even though she wasn't one hundred percent confident he was faithful to her, he didn't seem the type to fool around if he had someone in his life.

Dean stirred slightly in her arms and Cassie wrapped her arms tighter around him. She never wanted to let him go. She didn't know exactly how he felt, but she was surely falling in love. And this was no school girl crush like in a teen angst novel. She could see a future with Dean. This was no ordinary love for her. This felt real.

Cassie kissed his forehead and before long, she to fell asleep. But before she drifted off, she thought to herself, as long as they were honest with each other, nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next - Chapter 4: Starry Nights<strong>_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read my stories. Please take a moment to review; all are excepted. **_


	4. Starry Nights

**I do not own Supernatural.**

Who You Gonna Believe; Me or Your Own Eyes

Chapter 4: Starry Nights

Dean rolled the windows down allowing the cool air to rush through the cars interior as Cassie leaned back, carving herself a space between the leather seat and Dean as his arm lay possessively across her shoulder. Her untamed curls rested against the short sun bleached hairs on his arm as his own perfectly coifed hair stayed motionless in the breeze.

Cassie had awoken early that morning and nudged Dean as he lay beside her in the large king sized bed. Dean had arrived in town just that morning and they'd stayed at her mom's house that night after a long day of reconnecting. Rolling onto his back, he opened one eye and peered at her through the haze at she stood clear across him on the other side. Dean always thought it funny that someone her size needed a bed so big, but no matter the size of the bed, they always managed to end up enveloped in each others arms by the early morning light.

On this particular day, Cassie had suggested they take Baby out for a drive. She said she needed some excitement in her life after last weeks midterms and what better way to have an adventure then with Dean by her side. But Dean had a better idea; how about they take the entire week off and go on the road. Cassie was stoked to say the least. So, she packed a suit case and a picnic lunch and by noon they were on their way to destinations unknown.

For Dean, this was business as usual. He'd traversed the country so many times, he could probably draw her a map from memory, but where would the fun in that be. He wanted to see the country through fresh eyes and Cassie's were the ones he wanted to view through most. They didn't bother with any maps and decided to just head east. Cassie had finished with her classes and had an entire three weeks off before she needed to return. And with only five hundred bucks cash between the two of them and a few credit cards, they headed out.

For the first two hours as Cassie snuggled next to him, they rode in relative comfortable silence just enjoying the countryside and the music on the radio. Dean actually let her control the stations as she sang along to the likes of Pink and Beyonce. Normally, he'd cringe in horror at the thought of having to be forced to listen to any pop music, but for Cassie, he'd grin and bear it.

For Cassie, this was a walk on the wild side. Yes, she was fearless and independent, but she was also orderly and liked to plan things out; someone who didn't take risks without knowing what lies ahead, but for Dean she'd do anything.

For Dean, it was a dream come true. Like the Griswalds on a cross country trip, it was a slice of normalcy like he'd never experience before. Didn't families do this kind of thing all the time anyway?

That first day they stopped a few hours in just before leaving the border of Ohio and enjoyed the lunch Cassie had made. She'd thrown together some potato salad and cold fried chicken from last nights dinner along with a few cold cuts, some cubes of cheese and a six pack of El Sol beer; Dean's favorite. And as an extra treat, she'd saved him a piece of blueberry pie her mom had made on Sunday.

Cassie threw down a blanket in the park and set out the plastic wear and paper plates for their meal. And there they stayed for hours watching the kids play tag and the other lovers in the park as they too enjoyed the perfect weather. It was very All-American for Dean, and he loved it, but it did leave him with an empty feeling he couldn't shake.

Sitting there, he couldn't help but think of his own mother. If the demon hadn't killed her, this could have been their story. He, Sammy, his dad and mom taking road trips to see the Grand Canyon, or the worlds biggest ball of yarn. Grabbing pizza after seeing Sammy play on his little league team. Or John in the back yard barbecuing while he and Sammy played catch as the burgers cooked. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

And that was much of their first day. Deciding what path to take and what they wanted to see. And at the end of the first night, as they did each night after, they'd stop and gaze at the stars.

The second day they stopped in Philadelphia Pennsylvania and did all the site seeing things tourists did. Holding Cassie by the hand, they saw the Liberty Bell, Independence Hall, and Dean even got the chance to run the stairs to the top of the Rocky statue. They had a ball walking the city streets, cheesesteaks in hand, taking in all the different, and sometimes odd people that crossed their paths.

Dean couldn't help but notice several people look them up and down. His guard always up, he didn't feel as if they were in danger from them. He suspected it was something all together different. Sure, they were a good looking couple and Dean wasn't vain, but he knew he was hot, but with Cassie by his side, he couldn't imagine how anyone ever saw him. To him, she was the most exquisite being on the planet.

The third night they stayed in Maryland and during the day they explored the Baltimore Inner Harbor. Cassie did a bit of shopping, they walked along the docks and did some more people watching; the normal stuff. Cassie told him about a school trip she'd been on once to the National Aquarium and how she'd always wanted to come back on her own. Dean sadly couldn't relate to the experience. Ever since he could remember, they'd never stayed in one school long enough to enjoy many field trips or extra curricular activities. His only outside activity included learning how to shoot firearms, bow hunt and by the age of sixteen, earning his first kill.

But that wasn't all the day in Maryland brought as that night, they had a bit of luck.

Dean had persuaded Cassie to go to the Maryland Live Casino and try her hand at gambling. Now Cassie wasn't one for pushing her own luck and thought it was basically throwing away money. After a bit of back and forth, Dean had to promise her a favor just to get her to agree. And when Cassie stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear what she wanted, it made him blush. Needless to say, both of them got lucky that evening. Cassie even splurged for them to stay at the Hampton Inn & Suites near the casino. To Dean, it was the equivalent to staying at the Trump Towers. Because of their limited budget, each night their sleeping arrangements varied. It was normally a motel like Dean was used to, but no where near as squalid, but this night was a treat. Steam shower, plush bedding, room service and a smoking hot woman. What more could he ask for?

At the halfway point before heading back in the other direction, they stopped at Rehoboth Beach in Delaware. Dean rarely got the chance to visit the beach as not many monsters seemed to gravitate toward the more pleasant scenery. With their newfound cash flow, they chose the Sands which overlooked the beach and it's crashing waves. During the day, they strolled the boardwalk, rode the rides at Funland, and gorged themselves on Thrashers fries. Walking hand in hand, Dean felt just like a teenager. It was more evident now then ever that he'd missed so much being forced to travel like a gypsy around the country chasing God knows what. And that night, because the weather was so balmy, they stripped down to their underwear and frolicked in the ocean. Come morning, they stood on the balcony, coffees in hand and watched as the dolphins leapt through the water.

The fifth night as they began their journey back home, Dean's phone rang and all the hairs on his nape of his neck stood at attention. He knew he had to answer the call, he just didn't want to. If his dad was calling it could only mean one of two things, and both of them he didn't want to deal with right now. Traveling with Cassie, he could almost forget what it meant to be a hunter. Dean never felt like a regular person before and this trip showed him the life he could have.

With the excuse of running to grab some sodas out of the vending machine, Dean rounded the corner and hesitantly returned his dads call.

"Dean, where are you?"

"Hey Dad. I'm in Delaware."

"Delaware? What the hell are you doing… never mind. I need you to get to me at fast as you can."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Tennessee and I've got a line on a haunted house."

On the other end of the line, Dean silently cursed his father.

"Dad… I can't meet you."

"What do you mean you _can__'__t _meet me?"

Dean could hear the ire in his dad's voice and could only imagine the look on his face.

Never before had he disobeyed a direct order from him, but he couldn't just take off. What would Cassie think? How could he even explain this to her?

Lips pursed, he pleaded with him.

"I'm with Cassie. We decided to get away for a few days and we're on our way back home. I mean I'm taking her back home to Ohio in a day or two."

Dean cringed as he heard silence from the other end.

"Cassie, huh? Dammit, I knew this would happen. Dean, you can't afford to get close to anyone right now. Not with what's ahead of us."

"Well, what am I supposed to do Dad? I really like Cassie. Look, i'm just asking for a few more days. Okay?"

"Uh-huh. Well, you listen to me Dean, I hope you enjoy this little vacation because it'll be a long time before you get another one. You need to keep your head in the game and distractions like this are what will get you killed."

By now, Dean was good and pissed off. His fist clinched, for the first time in his life, he'd wished he'd have had the guts that Sammy had and left his dad long ago.

"Dean, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I expect to see you no later than Wednesday. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

Then there was a click as he father hung up. No, have a good time, be safe… nothing.

Dean stood in front of the motel room door brooding, his bottom lip jutted out. He tried to regain his composure because he didn't want to spoil the rest of the trip for Cassie's sake. He'd have to tell her that he would be leaving right after he dropped her off and he was sure she'd be disappointed.

Somehow, traveling with Cassie had changed him. Deep down, he did miss traversing the country, fighting the good fight with his dad, but why couldn't he have both. Dean could actually envision a life for himself with a home and kids, as long as it was with Cassie. A little girl with her curly hair and his green eyes. Yup. They'd surely make some beautiful children. Standing there, he even dared to wonder if he'd told her the truth, could he be fortunate enough to have her remain by his side.

Dean put on his game face before heading back into the room, pleased by the sight that greeted him.

Inside, Cassie lay on the bed in only her underwear.

"Where are the cokes?"

"Oh, um, they were out."

"No matter. I think I have something else that can quench your thirst." The double entendre did not go unnoticed by him as she peeled off her panties.

Cassie hooked her finger in a come hither motion which made Dean all but forget about the conversation he had with his dad.

Climbing atop her, he placed delicate kisses along her neckline which quickly turned into a heavy make out session. Cassie stretched out fully beneath him and with halted breaths demanded he take her. That was all Dean needed to hear. He hurriedly removed his clothes and striped her bare and with no hesitation he entered her. Maybe it was the result from talking to his father, but he was dominant with her. He pounded inside of her, grinning devilishly as she screamed his name over and over and didn't stop until she came. At one point, Cassie had gotten so vocal, Dean had to clamp his hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. The banging on the neighboring wall only fed their enthusiasm causing them both to laugh uncontrollably.

Then it was his turn.

Dean had held back the entire time; intent on not only pleasing himself but her. Dean turned her over so that she rested on her knees and took her from behind. His hands gripping her waist, he slammed into her with full force. And when he finally released his load, he felt as if he'd hit the stratosphere.

That was another thing he liked about Cassie. As reserved as she was to the world, when they were in the bedroom, she was dare he say, a freak; in a good way. His sexual equivalent, he was able to do things with her and she to him that they hadn't felt comfortable doing with others.

Afterward, Dean lay on his stomach as Cassie placed delicate kisses along his spine. She massaged his back and shoulders as he spoke to her about their many adventures on the road, being sure to leave out the parts that dealt with ghosts, ghouls and monsters of all variety. She talked about school, her friends and what she wanted to do once she graduated. They even talked about some of their aforementioned suitors, but never about where they saw their relationship going in the future. For Dean, it would be like jinxing it. He couldn't tell her what he did and he didn't want to lie to her anymore, so he chose to stay mum on the subject.

The sixth night running low on cash, they stopped at a seedy motel. Dean had to use one of his credit cards to pay for the room. He made sure to handle the transaction out of her presence so she wouldn't become suspicious when seeing the name on the card. Maxim Stergus was as far from Dean Winchester as one could get.

The room was far from the nicer places they'd stayed only days before and Cassie kiddingly gaged at the hideous green coverlet with appliqué yellow flowers; it was straight out of the 60's, By then, they'd made it back to the Pennsylvania and decided to take it easy as it was almost their last day. So, they stayed in bed, watched t.v., ate crap food and fucked like rabbits all day long. It was the best day of their entire trip.

The seventh day they'd made it back to Ohio late that evening. And instead of taking her straight home, they found a secluded area where they could be alone.

Leant up against the Baby, Dean wrapped his arms around her torso and squeezed tight, his chin cradled in the crook between her cheek and shoulder. They stayed that way for over an hour, gazing at the stars, each deep in their own thoughts. Dean could only imagine what she was thinking of, but he was thinking how much he was in love with her.

Dean had never told any woman that he loved them before, besides him mom and he didn't think that counted. He was far from being able to utter the words to her as they stuck in his throat. He wondered how she felt about him. From her actions he would guess she felt the same and he figured she was just as afraid as he was to say it.

Even though he couldn't yet say the words, he knew one way he could show her. And that's when Cassie turned to look at him. Her pupils dilated, Dean know she was ready for action.

Hey, great minds think alike.

Leading him to the backseat, she pulled the sundress she wore over her head revealing she'd worn no underwear and motioned for Dean to remove his. Laying against the cool leather, Dean gladly took a submissive role as Cassie climbed on top and began grinding against him. Using his thumbs he lightly grazed her erect nipples, and watched as a rush of blood flowed to them causing them to darken. Sliding his hands down her hips and over her thighs then back up again he gripped her ass tight. His lips already red and swollen from days of making out, he craned his head forward and took one of her pert breasts in his mouth and suckled her as she rocked her hips back and forth.

It was a bit difficult for Dean to stretch out as the back seat did have it limits. Hell, he had a good seven inches on her height, and at least that much inside her. But the view was enough for him to deal with being a bit uncomfortable. She looked so vivacious and carefree as she closed her eyes and took her time. Her head thrown back in pure ecstasy, she rode him with wild abandon. And when it was time for her to cum, Dean made sure he was right in tune. He interlaced their fingers together, joining them in this moment, they hit the summit together.

Dean decided, on the way home, he would tell Cassie everything. If this trip taught him one thing, it was that he adored Cassie. Hell, they hadn't even fought once the entire time. It was definitely a good sign.

And when they arrived at her house, before they went inside he stopped her. His eyes dancing in the moonlight, he held her at arms length. He made direct eye contact with her; he wanted to be sure she not only heard what he had to say, but also that she understood the severity of his words. But staring into her innocent eyes, he lost the courage. He didn't want to end the trip like this. So, he kissed her lightly on the lips and followed her inside.

That last evening they held each other close until they drifted off. And when the morning came, after they'd dressed and eaten breakfast, Dean told her about the call from his dad and that he would need to leave. Cassie of course was saddened but told him she understood.

And with that he kissed her goodbye, promising to call her as soon as he could.

As he drove off, he continued to stare in the rearview mirror, thinking of all he was leaving behind and praying he would be back to see her soon.


End file.
